As the continuously widening applications of display devices such as notebooks, tablet computers, smart phones and the like, a part of user population desire to use anti-peep films on display devices for protection of privacy.
At present, a generally used anti-peep film has a good anti-peep property in a left-right viewing direction, but has a poor anti-peep property in an up-down viewing direction, thereby resulting in a display device that cannot have good anti-peep properties in all the different viewing directions.